


My Perfect Family

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: fairtytail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Fairytail<br/> Character: Elfman <br/> Relationship: Elfman/reader<br/> Request: Alright, could you write an Elfman reader insert where Reader is Elfman’s friend and they have a drunk one night stand ending up with Reader pregnant and them confessing to each other? Sorry if this too weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Family

Authors note: Sorry this took so long. But I really enjoyed this and enjoyed Elfman. So we have a new fandom!  
You couldn’t remember much of that night. You had been stupid and challenged Cana to a drink off (bad idea) and then there had been a LOT of alcohol. Then you remembered Elfman.   
You had been about to leave when he came over and hooked an arm around your waist to stopped you from falling. He had muttered he would walk you home to which you had agreed.   
Then you were at your house and you had kissed him on your door step. He had kissed you back with such passion you thought you would faint, or maybe it was the alcohol.   
But things had escalated quickly. You were pinned up against a wall as his hands had roamed your body, met with you moans. Then you were on a bed, him towering over you. Both of your clothes were gone and you wanted nothing more than to finally be complete with him.   
It had been amazing. You remembered your eyes rolling into the back of your head so many times as your body shook with your multiple orgasms. He had finished with a growl.   
But when morning came, he had gone. You assumed he had woken up and regretted that night so left to avoid any awkward morning encounters.   
So you avoided him for the next month, trying to make things a little less awkward between the two of you. But now, you were going to have to face him.   
You were pregnant with his child.   
You sat on your bed, your heart beating rapidly.   
You had sent him a letter saying you need to speak to him urgently and if he could come to your house after supper time. You figured that would be easiest for him to slip away from everyone if he said he was going for a walk.   
There was 3 knocks at your door that made you jump.   
Oh god, hes here. Your head was all over the place, your heart was jumping out of your throat and your stomach was in knots. Taking a deep breath, you got to your feet and cross the room.   
Opening the door, you smile at Elfman who had one hand behind his back and step back and allow him to enter your flat.   
It was the first time you had properly seen him since that night, but it just brought back memories. How tight he held you, the moans that had escaped his lips, how you had gripped onto his muscles.   
Shaking your head, you close the door and turn to see his standing awkwardly in the centre of your living area. He brought out his hand from behind his back to revealed a bouquet of [f/c] flowers.   
You smiled widely at the beautiful flowers as you walked towards him. He returned a shy smile as you took them from him.   
“Oh, they are beautiful. I’ll go put them in water. You can have a seat.” You smile and gesture to the small table you had with wooden chairs around it.   
After filling a vase with water, you carefully set the flowers in it and spread them out. They truly were stunning.  
You carefully carry them through and place them in the centre of the wooden table as you take a seat beside Elfman. Had he just brought them to be polite or was it an apology? You really didn’t know and didn’t want to ask. To be honest, you wanted to get this over and done with.   
“Thank you very much.” You smile at Elfman who is watching you closely.   
“Its okay.” He looks to the flowers and back to you.   
“Listen, I have something very serious I need to talk to you about.” You clear your throat as you watch Elfman freeze, his eyes widening a little.   
“What about?” He asks. You turn your head away and look at the flowers, reaching a hand out and rearranging them.   
“Remember that night we spent together not so long ago?” You glance at him as he nods slowly, so you continue. “I’m, well. I’m pregnant.” You whisper the last word but you knew he heard it as his eyes dart down to your stomach.   
For a moment, you both sit there in silence as you allowed him to take in the information.   
“Pregnant?” He asks, a little bit of fear in his voice.   
“Yes. Listen, that’s why I wanted to talk to you. You don’t have to be apart of this if you don’t want to. I understand. When I woke up and you weren’t there, I assume you regretted that night. I mean, I would like you to be there, but its up to you. I wont force this on you.” You ramble on as you look everywhere but him.   
You heard his chair scrap across the ground as he stood up.   
Oh god, hes going to leave. He doesn’t want to be apart of this. You were about to break down in tears when Elfman kneels down in front of you and takes both your hands in his.   
“The love of my life is carrying my child, why would I not want to be apart?” His voice was low but gentle as he smiles up at you. You let out a sigh of relief but then stop. Love of his life?   
“Im, im the love…” You trail off, looking into his eyes for the first time.   
“Of course. I have loved you since we were children, and its only grown over the years. The night we spend together was something I never dreamed would truly happen. I never felt good enough for you, I still don’t. But when I woke and saw you, when I remembered what happened, I thought I had messed up. I was so afraid you would think I had taken advantage of you and you wouldn’t want to see me again, so I left. How could I ever regret it? You’re so beautiful and our child will be perfect in every way.” He confesses his heart and soul to you, telling you the one thing that he had kept hidden for many, many years. He loved you.   
Tears welling up in your eyes as smiled at him.   
“I love you, too.” You whispered, squeezing his hands. He beamed at you as you leaned down to kiss him. Elfman kissed you back in a passionate kiss as he tried to contain his joy. His heart was swelling with pride and love. As you broke the kiss for air, you saw him shift so he was only kneeling on one knee.   
“Elfman? What are you doing?” You ask, a little confused.   
“[y/n]. As I said, I have loved you since we were children. Now that were are having a child, I don’t just want to be a father, I want to be your husband. I want to be a family with you. Will you marry?” Elfman asks, his hands shaking slightly as your eyes widened.   
“Elfman. Yes.” You whisper, watching his own eyes widen. “Yes, yes, yes.” You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him. Elfman wraps his arms around your waist as you sit on his knee. When you break apart, you smiles widely.   
“you’ve made me the happiest man on this planet!” He exclaims as he stares into your eyes lovingly. His face drops for a moment, looks around and then back to you.   
“Can we tell people?” He asks quietly, as though afraid there might be someone here. You laugh heartily.   
“Of course we can tell people.” You giggle, leaning forward and rubbing his nose with yours. He lifted you in his arms as he stood, before lowing you carefully to the ground, taking your hand and heading towards the door.   
“Where are we going?” You laugh as you just manage to grab your coat and no more.  
“First, to the guild. Mira will be over the moon. She loves children and she cant wait to be an aunt. Then we are going into town.” He turns to you, taking both hands in his and looking at you.   
“Why are we going into town?” You ask. You understood Mira. She was his sister and your best friend but he wasn’t going to announce it to the whole town!  
“We will go into the Jewellers there, and I’m going to get you a ring.” He says proudly as his thumb brushes across your ring finger.   
“You don’t have to do that today.” You say, reassuringly. You knew how expensive that place was but Elfman shook his head, a smile on his face.   
“Its what a man would do.” He leans down and kisses your hand. You couldn’t argue to that as you smile at him.   
“Okay. Let go.” You nod as Elfman wraps his arm around your waist proudly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.   
“My perfect little family.” He whispers lovingly.


End file.
